


Je t'aime donc je ne te l'ai jamais dit

by Akirafye



Series: Alone together [1]
Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9539411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akirafye/pseuds/Akirafye
Summary: Le dernière preuve de son amour.





	

_**''Je t'aime et c'est pour cela que je ne te l'ai jamais dit.''** _

Vous étiez deux.

Vous vous aimiez .

Vous vous le disiez souvent.

Mais pour les autres vous étiez un fléau.

Et, il est mort.

...

Tu as alors toujours été seul.

Tu pensais que tu ne trouverais plus jamais quelqu'un.

Mais tu l'as trouvé.

Tu pensais que tu ne pourrais plus jamais sourire.

Mais tu as réussi.

Ton amour pour lui t'a donné envie de lui montrer.

Il t'a dit qu'il t'aimait, qu'il aimait ton sourire.

Cependant, depuis sa mort, ton sourire n'est qu'un mirage sur ton visage.

...

Puis tu nous as rencontré.

Tu étais notre ennemi,

mais nous ne le savions pas.

Tu te faisais distant tout en t'intégrant.

Tu m'as donné des surnoms étranges.

Mais tu t'es attaché à nous, tu m'as laissé briser ta barrière.

Tu m'en as beaucoup voulu de t'avoir obligé à vivre au prix de la mienne.

Je me suis alors rendu compte de mes sentiments à ton égard et des tiens vis à vis de moi.

Nous ne nous les sommes jamais dits, mais nos gestes suffisaient pour que l'on se comprenne.

Tes doigts dans mes cheveux de geais et les miens dans tes cheveux de blés.

Mes mains sur tes hanches, les tiennes m'enlaçant la nuques. Nous imposions chaucun notre marque sur l'autre.

Même après la fin du voyage, après avoir quitté les enfants, nous sommes restés ensembles, jusqu'à la fin nous l'avions décrété.

Mais tout à une fin, et la guerre qui s'est déclarée dans le pays où nous habitions nous a éloigné, car nous ne combattions pas sur le même front.

Cependant, pour cette guerre finale, nous avons fait face ensemble, jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à la fin, jusqu'à notre mort, car oui, nous allons mourir.

Je te regarde, les yeux plongés dans les tiens et les tiens dans les miens. Vu de l'extérieur, cela ressemblerait à une dernière bataille, une dernière course poursuite, mais tu t'effondres et moi à ta suite.

Tu es blessé au ventre, une lame t'a transpercé de par en par. Moi, un sort très puissant ma pulvérisé mon bras invalide et la moitié de mon épaule. Nous nous vidons tous deux de nos sangs, moi perdu dans tes yeux de mer, et toi dans mes yeux de braises.

Je me rapproche alors et te prends dans mes bras. Tu souris, d'un vrai sourire, comme ce que tu as réappris à faire en ma compagnie. Tu me rends mon étreinte. Nous allons bientôt mourir, c'est certain. Et ni ta puissance magique ni ce pouvoir vampirique encore un peu présent ne pourrons nous sauver.

C'est le moment, tu ne pourras pas te sentir coupable de ma mort alors je vais te le dire. Tu as assez souffert que je n'ai jamais prononcé ces mots, mais d'un autre côté tu en étais heureux. Pour toi, ils signifiaient la mort de la personne les ayant prononcé et ta survie dans la culpabilité. Tu ne pourras pas te sentir coupable.

Alors, tout en déposant un baiser sur tes lèvres, je te dis :

''Je t'aime et c'est pour cela que je ne te l'ai jamais dit.''

Ton sourire et encore plus vaste que le précédent.

Tu m'embrasses à ton tour et dans le creux de mon oreille réponds :

''Merci, Kuro-sama. Je t'aime et t'aimerais toujours.''

J'esquisse un sourire. Ta promesse est facile à tenir, nous allons tous deux mourir et tu sais que pour moi, la mort n'est pas qu'une fin mais un commencement.

Je sens alors la pression sur mon cou faiblir. Je vois noir et toi aussi. Je te murmure alors dans un dernier souffle pour une promesse d'éternité. La création d'un lien entre nos deux âmes.

''Pour toujours et à jamais, mon esprits sera tien, Fye.''

''Pour toujours et à jamais Kurogane.''

...


End file.
